Her Little Brother (Twilight) BoyxBoy
by JayJayCheshire
Summary: Daniel Swan was kidnapped when he was fourteen. He was tortured, raped, malnourished, and imprisoned. But he is ready. Ready to finally escape and find his family again. Of course he never realized what else he would find along the way. Love. Friends. Power. And so much more.
1. Chapter One - Escaping

~Danny~

I whimpered in pain, my wolf ears folded down against the top of my head and my tail tucked between my legs, as he kicked my ribs once more. I heard one, or more, of them crack and had to bite down on my tongue to stop myself from crying out in pain. I tried to block out the pain as I heard him laughing like the mad man he is.

Your probably wondering about the ears and tail. Well I'm one third wolf-shifter, one third vampire and one third human. I was originally completely human before HE kidnapped me. Before you ask, no I don't know his name. HE is a vampire who as far as I know drinks human blood, although I'm not sure if there is even another way for vampires to live. Hell I drink human blood, when HE lets me. Which is only once every month or so, which leaves me incredibly weak. I don't lose control when I haven't had blood, like HE does, but instead just get very very weak. It's like dehydration, but makes me much weaker.

I'm one third vampire, because about two weeks after he kidnapped me, HE forced me to ingest his venom. About a pint or so of it. It tasted awful and left me in pain for about a week. It didn't help that as soon as the burning pain from that was over, HE injected me with some blood from a female wolf-shifter that HE had kidnapped and killed a few weeks after he injected her blood into me. THAT left me in even MORE pain for about another week and a half. Oddly almost half of the pain I had to endure after being injected with her blood was located in my abdomen. Almost as though my organs were rearranging themselves.

After it was all over, I shifted into a brown wolf pup. I'm only slightly larger than the size of a normal wolf. I guess wolf-shifters are huge if I'm a pup and I am still THAT big. As far as I can tell, in wolf form, I'm about three months old by what I remember from the animal hospital I used to volunteer at. I'm, from what I can tell without a mirror or some other type of reflective substance, am completely dark brown, but have a silver tip on my tail and a silver underbelly. I also have this strange almost crown marking on my right thigh that is silver while in wolf form. When I'm extremely scared my wolf ears and tail come out. Not sure if it happens with any other emotion, as I usually only feel fear now. I heal faster than a human, but without blood and good nutrition, I don't heal nearly as fast. Which is really bad seeing as I'm going to escape today. I would say try, but I'm either going to succeed or fail. There will be no try.

Anyway, back to HIM laughing like a lunatic. Which he was, but I'm not going to tell him that. He stared down at me as I curled up into a ball, my tail further between my legs, to try and protect myself in case he started kicking me again. I had my eyes closed tightly, and didn't notice he had turned until I heard his footsteps retreating and the basement door slam shut. I stayed in that position until I heard him lock the many locks he had put on the basement door. I slowly uncurled myself, wincing when my ribs throbbed painfully, and crawled over to the tray of nearly inedible food and small glass of blood he had left for me.

For the first time, ever, I didn't feel as disgusted as I quickly downed the blood. I knew it would help me immensely in escaping so I knew no matter how much I hated that I needed it, I was happy for it. As I finished eating the food, not that you can really call it that, I heard the front door close and lock. Closing my eyes, so I could focus more on my hearing, I heard his footsteps heading for his car and started to relax knowing he would be gone soon.

My relief was cut short, when his footsteps stopped and I froze thinking he was going to come back and beat me some more. Or that he wasn't going to go to work today. It wasn't until I heard his car door open and close, that I released the breath of air I had been holding. I listened while his car backed up and drove out of hearing range.

I stayed in that spot, listening, for about twenty or so minutes. Not that I could tell as I didn't have a watch or anything. Once I was sure he wasn't coming back I stood up, my knees almost buckling as I didn't stand that often as it took less energy to crawl, and limped over to the basement window. Unfortunately it was about two feet above me, as I was only 5'6" and it was at least seven feet off the ground.

Fortunately though the basement wasn't completely empty, although it only held a small bathroom and a disgusting, and tiny, mattress. Limping over to the mattress I lifted it up, so glad that it wasn't heavy as I was not all strong right now. I folded it over itself twice and stood up on it so I could reach the window.

Right as I smashed my left arm into the window, breaking it and lodging glass into my arm, I stumbled and fell back off the mattress. I cried out in pain when I landed on my back on the ground, effectively breaking my cracked ribs further and even lodged the glass deeper into my arm. I rolled over so I was more on my right side and held my arm close to my chest as silent tears ran down my face.

After a few minutes, I forced myself back to my feet and folded the mattress again before pulling myself up and crawling through the broken window, tearing my shirt and cutting my stomach and chest with the glass that I hadn't thought to remove. Once I was fully through the window, I rolled onto my back and smiled slightly as I felt the sun shining down on my skin and grass under me for the first time in four years.

I laid there for a few minutes just enjoying the feeling before I got to my feet and silently dashed, clumsily, to the tree line that was only a few meters away. As I ran through the forest, I could feel twigs, rocks and other objects cutting into my bare feet and decided to shift so I could get further away faster.

***Days Later***

I tried to continue, back with each step I was becoming more and more weak and soon collapsed under a tree after shifting back into my human form. Fortunately I don't lose my clothes when I shift, or I would be naked right now. Not something I want...ever.

With the last bit of energy I had, I rolled onto my back and stared up at the tree canopy that shadowed me from the clouded sky. I winced as I moved my left arm so it was resting on my chest and realized it would've been a really good idea if I had taken the glass out before I shifted.

_How long has it been?_

_How long has it been since I've been in this forest?_

_Was this even the same forest? Or another?_

_How long has it been since I've eaten?_

_How long has it been since I've drank?_

_How many days have passed since I broke that window and crawled out?_

_How long has my arm been bleeding?_

_How much blood have I lost?_

_How long will it be before someone finds me?_

_Will they find me alive? Or dead?_

_Will I ever see my older sister and parents again?_

_Will HE find me and bring me back to that hell hole? Or kill me?_

All these thoughts passed through my mind as I laid down on the ground under this tree, far to exhasted and weak to continue on. As I stared up at the tree canopy and began to lose conscious, which I'm surprised I managed to stay awake this long, I was sure that I was going to die without ever seeing my sister or my parents again. "Izzy." I whispered as a lone tear fell down my cheek and lost all consciousness.


	2. Chapter Two - Danny!

~Jacob~

It has been about two months since the scare with the Volturi and everything was back to normal. Sam and I even made up and joined the packs together, but we are both this alphas. Leah wasn't that happy about us joining back up, but since we are still technically two different packs we only hear the thoughts from Sam's pack if they want us to. She is at least happy about that.

At the moment I was paroling for any new scents. I was kind of rushing through it so I could get back to Nessie, so much so I almost missed a new scent as I neared the border between La Push and Forks. I stopped running and took a deep breath.

The scent was strange. It not only smelled familiar, but is also smelt like both vampire and a scent that was very similar to a werewolf, but not completely identical. I contemplated shifting and calling one of the guys to come here so we could check the scent out together, but I couldn't shake the feeling that whoever the scent belonged to would die if I didn't go to them now.

Deciding to risk it, I sped toward the scent dodging trees and rocks as I ran. As I neared where the scent was originated, I saw a small figure laying on the ground unconscious. From what I could see from where I was standing, he couldn't be much taller than Alice and was extremely pale. Almost as though he hadn't been outside in the sun in years. He was wearing a tore, bloodied and dirty faded blue shirt and matching blue jeans. He had short dark brown hair, just barely darker than Bella's and I couldn't see what color his eyes were as he was not only unconscious, but facing the other way. Realizing he wasn't a threat, I shifted and rushed over to him to see if he was alright. I quickly pulled on my shorts and turned his head so I could see his face.

My eyes widened and my whole body froze when I saw his face. "D-Danny?" I whispered in both amazement and shock. As soon as I was able to move again, I moved his head again and looked at the left side of his neck. "Danny." I whispered again seeing the obvious birthmark on the side of his neck. Shaking my head so I could focus on why he was unconscious, I looked at his body and couldn't help, but growl when I saw all the scars, bruises and healing cuts all over his body. I also noticed his left arm, which was bleeding and saw it had glass embedded into it. "Shit."

I scrambled to pull my cell phone out of my pocket, glad I had thought to put it into the pocket with the zipper and quickly dialed Dr. Cullen's number.

~Carlisle~

I had just walked into my office and sat down at the desk, when the phone on my desk rang. "Hello?" I asked after picking it up.

"Carlisle!"

"Jacob, what is it?!" I asked hearing his panicked voice on the other end of the line. "Are you hurt...or is..."

"No that not it! I found a young boy in the forest unconscious. He has scars, bruises and cuts all over his body along with glass that is lodged in his left arm!"

"Bring him over now!"

"Already on it." He said before hanging up the phone and I couldn't help, but feel he hadn't told me everything, but ignored that feeling and rushed to make sure I had everything I needed in the medical room.

~Jacob~

I hung up the phone and as gently as I could, I picked Danny up. I held him securely to my chest and started running toward the Cullens' house as it was faster than running back to my house and getting my car. As I ran I tried to keep him as still as I could not wanting to injure him anymore than he already was. I looked down at him and swore to myself that as soon as I knew he was going to be alright, I would find whoever did this to him and kill them.

I ran for about fifteen minutes before I could see the Cullens' house and as I got closer I saw Carlisle out front. I stopped in front of him and reluctantly handed him Danny. As soon as Danny was in his arms, he rushed back into the house and I followed close behind, noticing that no one else was here. Which was good as I didn't want to answer any questions I just wanted to make sure Danny was alright.

I walked into the medical room shortly after Carlisle and saw Danny laying on bed as Carlisle went straight to work. I leaned back against the wall and watched as he began working on Danny.

~Carlisle~

As soon as Jacob had handed me the boy, I rushed into the house and to the medical room. I heard Jacob enter the room behind me, but was far more focused on the boy. I gently set him down on the bed and went straight to work.

First of all I lifted his left arm up and frowned at the amount of glass that was lodged into his arm. I managed to turn it so I could get to all the glass without having to really move him and began pulling the glass out.

Once I was sure all the glass was out of his arm, I washes, disinfected and bandaged his arm before starting on the rest of him. I cut his torn and bloodied shirt off and gasped when I saw the amount of scars, cuts and bruises about his chest. I could faintly hear Jacob growl lowly as I began examining him. I gently felt around the larger bruises and concluded that he had at least five broken ribs. "Jacob, could you go fill that bucket with warm water?" I asked looking back at him and pointing to the bucket to his right. I kind of expected him to say something, but he nodded and quickly left the room with the bucket.

While I waited for Jacob to come back, I took his jeans off so I could check his legs, but once I concluded they were fine I put them back on and noticed his feet were covered in blood and dirt. Just then Jacob came back in and I grabbed a cloth and started cleaning off all the blood and dirt from his body. After he was clean I could really see how injured his was and frowned when I saw the amount of damage he had. I saw Jacob staring at him from the corner of my eye and watched as he rushed out of the room shaking with anger.

Deciding to worry about one person right now, I started disinfecting his cuts and bandaged his chest so his ribs could heal right. Just as I had finished bandaging his feet, as they were very badly cut, his eyes shot open and he looked around the room. He looked at me, allowing me to see that his eyes were the same color as Bella's when she was human, and his eyes widened in fear. He scrambled back away from me whimpering in fear.

"It's alright I'm not going to hurt you." I said as softly as I could as I stepped forward only for him to whimper again and to my amazement two dark brown wolf ears popped out of the top of his head and he sprouted a tail. I tried to step forward again, but he scrambled off the bed and huddled in the corner to the left of the bed staring at me with fearful eyes that were brimming with tears. I started thinking of some way to calm him down when I heard Jacob and Bella talking out front, but wasn't paying enough attention to hear what they were saying.

I took one last look at the terrified boy, who refused to take his eyes off me, and headed out of the room. I contemplated locking it so he couldn't leave and hurt himself further, but decided against it and walked down the stairs and out front where Jacob and the others were.

**Okay just a small note about Danny. As he is one third human/vampire and werewolf I've decided to make him have two other minds in his. Dominic is his 'vampire' side. He is pessimistic, reckless, tough and rude. And then there is Derek his 'shifter' side. He is more optimistic, nice and not as reckless. Both side can take over Danny if they need to, like if he is having an extremely bad panic attack so he doesn't pass out or anything. **

**All three sides can talk to each other whenever. Also Dominic knows that he can block their thoughts from each other and outside sources. Much like Bella's only it is possible to get passed. Derek doesn't know if he really has any cool power like that as he is the shifter side. Although they don't know if that is all they can do. **

**Dominic and Derek often fight as they are still technically enemies. Both of their voices are almost identical to Danny's, but there are differences. Derek's is gruffer, almost like he hasn't had any water in a while, while Dominic's voice is deeper and manlier. **

**Danny, Derek and Dominic often talk to each other and Danny had once imagined them all inside his head so they have pretty much stayed like that. They are fully there, only mentally there instead of physcially so if Dominic rolls his eyes, Derek and Danny would see it. One thing that happens with them because of this, is when Dominic blocks one of their minds from the other two, they see whoever he blocked inside a glass box unable to really talk to them. (I hope that makes sense)**

**Also Jasper can sense three different emotions from Danny. The strongest one always being the emotions of whoever is in control, usually Danny, while the other two are...well the other two. The emotions he feels from those two are slightly less strong. Although if all three of them are feeling the same emotions, or at least two of them are, the emotion is amplified. **


	3. Chapter Three - Don't you cry

~Danny~

I groggily woke up and felt something kind of soft under me. Which was odd as the mattress I had been sleeping on for the past four years isn't soft AT ALL. I opened my eyes, slightly blinded by the light above me, and looked around as I remembered that I had escaped a few days ago. From what I could see, I was either in a hospital or a home medical room. I lifted my head up and looked down at my feet and saw a man standing by them.

I took in his appearance and my eyes widened in fear when I realized he was a vampire like HIM. I whimpered in fear as I scrambled away from him and back against the head board. I almost missed the fact that his eyes were a strange gold color, but he was still a vampire. "It's alright I'm not going to hurt you." He said stepping forward, but I doubted what he said. As fair as I know he could be working with HIM or he might even be worse than HIM. I whimpered again as I tried to get even farther away from him and felt my wolf ears pop out of the top of my head and my tail come out.

He stepped forward again and I quickly scrambled off the bed and over to a corner, my tail in between my legs and my ears flat against my head. I stared at him in fear as tear began to fill my eyes, but I was far too scared to try and get rid of them. We silently stared at each other, well he was I was whimpering every few seconds, for a few minutes before I heard something from outside and he seemed to have heard it too.

He looked at me for a few seconds before turning and exiting the room. I listened for the door to lock, but to my amazement he didn't lock it. I heard him walk down stairs, indicating I was on at the least the second floor, and out a door. I could faintly hear talking going on outside, but was too scared to listen as I curled into a ball and finally allowed the tears to fall. _What if he is going to send me back? _I thought whimpering quietly to myself as I put my head against my knees.

_If he was going to do that, then why did he attend to your wounds? _Derek asked and I just then noticed the bandages on my left arm, chest and feet.

_Maybe so HE could have fun reopening them all? _Dominic asked and I found myself shaking in fear as more tears streamed down my face.

_Izzy, where are you? I need you. _

~Edward~

Bella, Reneesme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Esme, Rosalie and I were just coming back from a shopping spree that Alice dragged us on for some reason. I don't know what that reason is because whenever I tried to read her mind and see, she was singing some annoying pop song. Extremely loudly. I had just turned the corner and saw Jacob out in front of the house shaking harder than I have ever seen before. "Bella, you and Reneesme stay here." I said parking the car short and getting out of the car. "Jacob, what's wrong?" I asked stopping about ten feet from him in case he tried to lash out or something.

Instead of answering he showed me his memories from the past half an hour or so and my eyes widened when I saw the state of the boy. Although if he knew the boy's name he didn't let me knew it. "What happened to him?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to kill whoever did it." He growled still shaking, but not as much.

"Jacob, you need to calm down or go and shift. It's not good for you to stay this angry without letting it out somehow." I said not wanting him to lash out and hurt Bella or Reneesme. I heard another car door open and close and saw him slowly start to calm down. I looked back and saw it was Jasper's doing and nodded thanks to him.

Once he had stopped shaking completely and I could tell he was calm, I motioned for everyone else to come out of the cars. Bella rushed past me and over to Jacob. "Jake, what's wrong, why were you so angry?" She asked putting her hand on his forearm as she couldn't reach his shoulder.

He opened his mouth to speak, but just then Carlisle walked out of the house. "Carlisle, is he alright?" Jacob asked rushing over to him.

"Well for now yes, but he had awoken just after I finished bandaging him and he is completely terrified. I couldn't even get within five feet of him without him whimpering in fear as though I was going to harm him. And that's not even the strangest thing." Carlisle said thinking back to the boy and my eyes widened when I saw the boy, who looked strangely like Bella, sprout wolf ears and a wolf tail.

"What do you mean?"

"Well he somehow sprouted wolf ears on the top of his head and a wolf tail." He said and I could hear everyone's shocked thoughts, besides Bella and Alice, who I'm guessing knew about this. "Edward, could you try and listen to his thoughts and figure out why he is so afriad?" He asked and I nodded closing my eyes so I could concentrate.

_What if he is going to send me back? _I heard once I managed to focus in on his thoughts. Which was incredibly difficult. Almost as though he had some sort of shield blocking them. _If he was going to do that, then why did he attend to your wounds? Maybe so HE could have fun reopening them all? _After that thought I couldn't but help and feel anger towards whoever HE was, but couldn't figure out why. _Izzy, where are you? I need you. _His thoughts whimpered before going blank.

I reopened my eyes and looked at all the eyes staring back at me. "It seems that he thinks you are going to send him back to whoever hurt him." I said and Carlisle frowned slightly.

"Is there anything else?"

"Only that he wants someone named Izzy." I said and saw as Bella froze. "Bella what is it?"

"What does he look like?" She asked almost too quietly for any of us to hear her.

"Why does that...?"

"WHAT DOES HE LOOK LIKE?!" She yelled glaring at me.

"Bells, it's Danny." Jacob said and not a second later Bella was rushing into the house.

~Bella~

"Only that he wants someone name Izzy." Edward said and I froze remembering my little brother always called me that before he was kidanpped four years ago.

"What does he look like?" I asked barely able to speak and almost couldn't hear myself.

"Why does that...?" Edward started, but I interupted him.

"WHAT DOES HE LOOK LIKE?!" I yelled glaring over at him.

"Bells, it's Danny." Jacob said and not a second later I rushed into the house and toward the medical room. I slammed the door open, so hard I'm surprised it didn't break through the wall. My eyes quickly scanned over the room and saw him curled in a ball in the corner. He was staring at me with fearful eyes and his whole face was wet from tears.

"Danny. Sweetie, it's me...Izzy." I said softly crouching down low so I wasn't much taller than him as I remembered that had always helped him when he was scared.

"I-Izzy?" He asked hickuping from all his crying.

"Yes, Sweetie." I said smiling with my mouth closed and sat down on my knees with my arms open wide. He stared at me for a few moments, probably to make sure it was me before uncurling himself and slowly crawling over to me until he was practically in my lap and I wrapped my arms around him. As soon as my arms were securely around him, he put his head against my shoulder and started crying again. I started rocking us back and forth as I ran my hands through his hair, avoiding his wolf ears, which reminded me I needed to ask him about that, and started singing the song I always did when he was scared or sad. (You should play the song on the side now)

**Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
hold it tight **

**I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry **

**For one so small  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry **

His crying began to cease and I could hear the others coming up the stairs, but never stopped singing.

**'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more**

**You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always**

**Why can't they understand  
They way we feel?  
They just don't trust  
What they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
Deep inside us  
We're not that different at all**

I could tell he was beginning to fall asleep as his grip on my shirt loosened and his tail had stopped wagging almost completely

**And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more **

**Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know?  
We need each other  
To have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know **

**When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together **

**'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
I'll be there from this day on,  
Now and forever more**

**Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always  
I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there always. **

I continued to ran my fingers through his hair as he slept for a few seconds, noticing his tail and wolf ears were gone, before carefully picking him up and placing him on the bed. I placed a kiss on his forehead before turning and walking out of the room, where everyone was waiting for me. I gently closed the door behind me and motioned for all of them to follow me back down stairs.

Once we were all in the living room, seated, everyone started asking questions all at once. Well everyone beside Alice, Carlisle, Reneesme and Jacob. "Are you trying to wake him back up so he can have another panic attack?!" I exclaimed quietly as they started getting louder. They all ceased their talking and stared at me. "Now ONE at a time."

"Bella, who is that boy?" Edward asked after I motioned for him to go first.

"His name is Danny, he is my baby brother." I said and they all started practically shouting questions at me again. "QUIET!" I yelled really hoping he hadn't woken back up just yet. "Before you ask any more questions just let me talk." I said and once I was sure they weren't going to talk I started talking. "Danny is two years younger than me, which makes him eighteen right now. He was kidnapped four years ago about two weeks after his fourteenth birthday. We searched for months, but we couldn't find anything. Charlie, Renee and I all thought he was dead and we ever considered having a funeral for him, but Renee refused to until they found his body. I don't know why or how he has wolf ears or a tail and I don't know who kidnapped him." I said sitting back down and putting my head in my hands. "It's my fault."

"Bells, don't say that!" Jacob exclaimed from over by Reneesme. "It's not your fault!"

"Yes it is! If I never got mad at him and yelled at him he wouldn't have left and he wouldn't have been kidnapped!" I yelled as I dry sobbed.

"Bella, what happened that day?" Edward asked pulling me onto his lap.

"It was after school. I had gone to pick him up and when I got to his school I saw him kissing a boy. I knew he was gay, but was hurt that he never told me himself. We got into a fight while I drove us home and he took off on a walk, like he always did when he was angry. I didn't think anything of it as I wanted to cool off before he got back so I could apologize. I waited for hours before calling Renee and telling her that he went on a walk and never came back. We called the police and they found his backpack and cell phone about a block from home with fresh tire streaks on the street beside them. It's my fault. I wish I never got mad at him and yelled." Edward stayed silently as he rubbed my back.

"It's not your fault, Izzy."


	4. Chapter Four - It's not your fault

~Danny~

"...he wouldn't have been kidnapped!" I heard Izzy yell from downstairs, waking me up. I groggily sat up in bed, wincing when my ribs throbbed painfully, and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I slowly got off the bed and opened the door to the hallway. I could hear Izzy down the stairs telling whoever those other vampires were what happened the day I was kidnapped by HIM. I knew she felt it was her fault, but it really was mine. If I had just told her I was gay sooner none of it would have happened.

I got to the bottom of the stairs by the time she had finished. I saw her sitting on the lap of one of the vampires and he was rubbing her back. "It's not your fault, Izzy." I said and everyone looked over at me. Izzy quickly got off the vampire's lap and rushed over to me. "I-I should have told you sooner, but I was afraid you would hate me because of it." I whispered into her shoulder as she hugged me tightly.

"I could never hate you, Danny." She whispered kissing the top of my head.

After a few minutes, she stepped back and turned me so I was facing the other vampires with her behind me. I nervously looked down at the floor as I wrapped my arms around my mid-section as she was holding onto my shoulders with a tight enough grip so I couldn't run and hide. "Danny, these are the Cullens." She said softly and they all either smiled, waved or both.

"Hi." I whispered blushing slightly as I continued to stare at the floor.

"Danny, this is Edward...my...um..."

"Your husband?" I asked knowing she left a little bad that she had gotten married while I was well kidnapped and all.

"How did you...?"

"It's quite obvious as the little half-vampire girl looks like you both and seeing as your both vampires..." I trailed off ignoring the shocked expressions from all of them, except for Izzy' daughter.

"Danny, how did you know we are vampires?" Izzy asked moving so she was in front of me again. I looked back down at my bandaged feet as my eyes started tearing up not wanting to be reminded about HIM.

_Danny, you need to tell them. They could help. _Derek softly whispered in my mind almost as though he was right behind me whispering into my ear. I shook my head as the tears started falling and could feel the panic attack coming.

_Danny, it's for the best. _Dominic said strangely agreeing with Derek. Although they often agree when it comes to topics like this. _Especially as HE could come looking for you. _He said quietly and I could feel the panic attack hit me with full force, causing my wolf ears and tail to sprout up again and my whole body to violently start shaking. I could faintly hear voices, both inside and outside of my mind, speaking, but couldn't understand what they were saying and the next thing I know I'm once again plunged into darkness.

~Bella~

"It's not your fault, Izzy." I heard from the left and turned. I saw Danny at the bottom of the stairs and quickly rushed over to him. "I-I should have told you sooner, but I was afraid you would hate me because of it." He whispered into my shoulder as I hugged him tightly to my chest.

"I could never hate you, Danny." I whispered into his ears as I kissed the top of his head.

After a few minutes, I stepped back and turned Danny around so he was facing everyone and I was behind him. I kept my hands on his shoulders in a firm enough grip so I wasn't hurting him, but he also couldn't try and run and hide. I watched as he looked down at the floor and wrapped his arms around his mid-section, the same thing he always did when nervous and smiled slightly. "Danny, these are the Cullens." I said and all of them either smiled, waved or both. I was kind of surprised that even Rosalie did, but I guess that was because of what he had been going through these passed years.

"Hi." He whispered and I could faintly see him blushing as he continued to stare down at the floor.

"Danny, this is Edward...my...um..." I trailed off suddenly feeling really bad that during the past few years I've fallen in love, gotten married and had a daughter while he was being held captive.

"Your husband?" He asked quietly.

"How did you...?"

"It's quite obvious as the little half-vampire girl looks like you both and seeing as your both vampires..." He trailed off looking at a wall to the left away from all of us.

"Danny, how did you know we are vampires?" I asked moving so I was once again in front of him. Something about him knowing what we were didn't set well with me and I really hoped it didn't have anything to do with whoever kidnapped him, but that same something told me it did. He looked back down at him feet as his eyes started tearing up and he tightened his arms around himself. "Danny, sweetie?" I asked as he shook his head.

I watched, worried, as the tears started falling down his face and only a few seconds later his whole body started violently shaking as the wolf ears and tail sprouted up again. I could hear everyone speaking in the background as I tried to calm him back down, but was unsuccessful and he soon fell limp in my arms again.

I watched, kind of numb, as Carlisle walked over to me, took Danny from me and rushed him back upstairs. "Edward...?" I asked turning around and looked at my husband.

~Edward~

"Danny, how did you know we are vampires?" Bella asked as she moved back in front of him. Everyone was silent wanting to hear his answer, but instead he started crying.

_Edward, he's starting to have another panic attack. _Jasper thought to me as Bella tried to get him to answer her. I concentrated onto his mind to see if I could catch anything that would answer it as he clearly couldn't do that himself.

_Danny, you need to tell them. They could help. _A voice that sounded like Danny only gruffer said in his mind.

_What in the world? _I thought to myself never once hearing more than one voice from someone's mind before. _Maybe it has to do with what happened to him? _

I listened in again and heard another voice, but this one sounded deeper, almost more manly if that makes sense. _Danny, it's for the best. Especially as HE could come looking for you. _The other voice said, effectively scaring him further.

_NICE GOING, DOMINIC! _The first foreign voice yelled as Danny's body began to shaking violently.

_I DIDN'T MEAN TO! _The second voice, or Dominic, yelled right back.

_How stupid can you be? You know that even thinking about HIM causing Danny to have a panic attack and then you go telling him that HE could come looking for him?! _

_Well it's true! _

_THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO REMIND HIM OF THAT!_

Before I could hear anything else, Danny passed out and both voices seemed to pass out with him. Carlisle quickly rushed over to Bella, took Danny from her arms and rushed him back up the stairs to the medical room. "Edward...?" She asked turning to me and I could tell, even without Jasper's thoughts or the ability to read her mind, that she was freaking out worrying about him.

"I didn't get anything about how he knows." I said standing up and pulling her back to the couch.

"...Oh..." She said staring forward.

"...but I did figure something out."

"WHAT?!" She exclaimed looking at me, along with everyone else.

"He seems to have two other minds in his. I don't know if it is some sort of creation that he created over the past four years to have someone to talk to or if it has something to do with whoever the person is that kidnapped him."

"Is there anything else you can do?" She said leaning against my chest.

"If you want I could try and see if I can see what he is dreaming about. It may help."

"Please." She whispered and I nodded kissing her head before concentrated on Danny's unconscious mind.


End file.
